


Named and Claimed

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard can't believe his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named and Claimed

I waited for Elizabeth to comment, Teyla to smile, eyes lowered. Waited, tense and tight, breathless, for the silence to spread through the room and the knowing whispers fill it a moment later.

Waited for the city to sink, the stars explode, and got nothing but an impatient, long-suffering sigh from McKay.

"John? Did you hear me? I said 'twist'. Card. Now."

God, it was worse the second time around, stretched over a two syllable whine. My dick jerked hard and my skin heated.

Eye roll from Mr. Bad Timing. "Please? There; satisfied? I said the magic word."

No kidding.


End file.
